Historia de Taxi
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Si pagas con moneda falsa, con moneda falsa te pagaran. Eso gaara lo descubrio de la mala manera. SasuNaru, GaaNaru, GaaSaku, SasuSaku.


**Bueno lo se hace siglos que no escribo nada y esta ves escribí un oneshot SasuNaru esta inspirado en la canción Historia de taxi de Ricardo Arjona!!! Amo a ese cantante!!! Es mi primer SasuNaru tengan piedad, ****además en mi opinión personal prefiero el NaruSasu!!! Se que las que siguen mis fic me querrán matar por no actualizarlos pero bueno entiéndame el cerebro se me seco.**

**Advertencias: este fic es yaoi (relaciones entre hombre) y con lemmon (sexo explicito) así que si no disfrutan de este tipo de lectura no sigan leyendo igualmente los menores de edad, están bajo su propio riesgo yo ya advertí!!**

**Historia de Taxi**

**By Sioamichi-Chan**

Un joven de unos 28 años manejaban un taxi completamente aburrido no había habido mucho trabajo ese día y no tenia muchas esperanzas de que la cosa mejorara, en apestó físico era muy apuesto tenia el pelo de color negro-azulado y peinado en la parte de la nuca de forma extravagante, de contextura atlética, piel blanca ojos negros rasgados y un carácter bastante fuerte, llevaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda un anillo prueba de su estado de comprometido, su mente comenzaba a vagar pensando en la mujer con la que compartía su vida mas por costumbre que por amor, era joven, dos años mas chica que el de pelo rosado y unos profundos ojos verdes.

De golpe algo lo saca de sus cavilaciones una mujer de pelo corto parada en una esquina le hace la parada, al detener el auto pudo ver qué se trataba de un joven muchacho, de unos 25 años piel morena tenia tres graciosas marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas, estaba vestido con un kimono celeste, el mismo color que sus ojos, corto asta las rodillas y estaba llorando subió al taxi y le indico la dirección.

Sasuke no paraba de mirara a su pasajero, tenia que admitir que era un muchacho muy apuesto y le estaba llamando la atención de manera preocupante miro por el espejo y lo vio sentado de lado, apoyado contra la puerta izquierda del auto, seguía llorando en silencio, le inquietaba saber la razón por la que lloraba, por la forma en que estaba vestido en un principió pensó que se trataba de un prostituto pero era imposible esas prendas eran muy costosas además no tenia la apariencia de ser un trabajador de la noche su semblante infantil y dolido lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Me llamo Naruto ¿y tu?- pregunto inocente el rubio tratando de sacar conversación, no quería seguir pensando en lo que paso.

-Sasuke-respondió secamente, mientras miraba como el muchacho revolvía un poco el kimono y sacaba un cigarrillo y un filtro tomo el encendedor del auto y le ofreció el fuego, solo para descubrir que del nerviosismo su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo, le temblaba la mano

-ah muchas gracias- sonrió tiernamente

-¿Se puede saber la razón por al que lloras tanto eres marica o que dobe?-(hay Sasu ¿no sabes lo que es el tacto? como le dices esas cosas al pobre Naru Sasuke: Cállate!! Sioa: uhi que carácter!!)

-oiga yo no lo he insultado, podría ser mas amable, además son asuntos personales- dijo ofendido

-Pues, si eres hombre al menos ten el orgullo de no llorar en público.-

-Te quisiera ver a ti en mi situación teme.-

-aja y ¿en que situación estas?-

- hum…. Pues es que….-bajando la cabeza- mi prometido… el….el me es infiel…. Ese…arggg se cree que por ser hijo de el dueño de las empresas Sabaku tiene el derecho de usarme como se le cante…. y luego dice que me ama… hum….. Pues no es lo que me demuestra besándose con esa fulana… es un ..snif… snif… pero sabes tienes razón …. No llorare mas por el… soy mejor que este dattebayo- termino afirmando con decisión.

Sasuke escuchaba con desconcierto como el joven le narraba la historia, pero ¿es que ese hombre era idiota? Como podía estar engañando a una cosita tan hermosa como esa.

- me parece bien, deja ya de llorar, si lo que quieres es darle su merecido pues… estoy dispuesto…. Nada como la venganza.. Te lo aseguro- (Sioa: ò__ó Sasuke tu y tus venganzas deja de llenarle la cabeza a naru lindo!!! Sasuke: cállate… que tengo razón además, como es eso de naru lindo *asiendo el chidori* Sioa: nada sasu-chan…. Naru es solo este sigo el fic bye) Naruto miro un poco confundido al moreno, este le devolvió una mirada de superioridad y deseo, el rubio se sonrojó y luego le sonrió con complicidad obtenido como respuesta un sonrisa de lado

- Entonces, tú tienes pareja.-

-….- no contesto, solo volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

-vamos a mi casa, y acompáñame por un rato, no creo que sea correcto pagarle a Gaara con la misma moneda, solo me volvería igual que el.- sentencio

Luego de unos minutos mas de viaje ya se encontraban en la casa del Uzumaki, era muy hermosa, todo bien aliñado, además de que era muy amplia el Uchiha siguió al rubio hasta un salón muy grande, alfombrado con un color rojo vino una mesita en el centró de la habitación justo frente a la chimenea, todo era muy elegante.

Naruto llamo a un mayordomo y le pidió que le trajera un par de martinis y le sonrió a su acompañante.

-Y bien dime ¿que me cuentas de tu vida?-

-Nada, solo que estoy en el ultimo año de universidad y nada me gano la vida como taxista- quitándole importancia.

-ah, que aburrido- declaro el rubio- ¿no practicas ningún deporte o algo?

-No-contesto secamente- hacia carate pero me dejo de interesar era tan bueno que no tenia rivales decentes.-

-Creído-murmuro el rubio- ¿y cuantos años tienes?

-28 ¿y tú?- pregunto interesado

-26 solo eres un año mayor que yo, sabes para ser un teme no es tan desagradable tu componía!-comento con burla

-grr dobe-

- Señor aquí le traigo sus bebidas- un hombre entro con una bandeja y dos copas con alcohol

-Gracia, déjalas ahí-

-veo que tienes una vida con muchos lujos-

-la verdad, lo lujos no me interesan en lo mas mínimo, esta vida es tan aburrida y vacía, además que tener que soportar las infidelidades no es nada lindo, esto me colmo la paciencia- cuando Naruto intento tomar una de las copas para ofrecérsela a sasuke esta se le resbalo de las manos y callo sobre el sillón

-Si serás usuratonkachi, a ver deja- sasuke al ver que el ojicielo hacia ademán de querer limpiar el sillón pero lo único que hacia era embarrarlo mas lo tomo de las manos y lo empujo un poco para que se corriera- bueno déjalo así la lo mandara a limpiar tu noviecito-

- argg porque eres así, yo que encima ni te conozco y te invito a mi casi y y y yo … yo –comenzó a sollozar- no…ahh lo odio lo odio porque todo me sale mal tan inútil soy, asta tu que no me conoces lo piensas soy un dobe no sirvo ni para mantener a un hombre interesado, no sirvo para agarrar una copa porque se me cae de las mano… soy .. Soy un inútil…soy- naruto no pudo seguir con sus auto reproches porque sasuke lo había besado.

-hermoso, no digas esas cosas de ti, lamento lo que te dije- Sasuke miro los zafiros de naruto para luego bajar sus ojos a los labios y volver a besarlo obteniendo una respuesta inmediata de paparte de su nuevo a amante.

El beso que en un inicio era lento y dulce se fue volviendo desesperado y apasionado, las manos impacientes de mayor comenzaron un recorrido sobre el kimono celeste tocando los costados del masculino cuerpo de naruto, comenzó a dejarse caer sobre el y ambos cayeron sobre la alfombras roja teniendo que separase porque el oxigene es vital para la vida y a ellos se les estaba acabando. (Sasuke: me vengare también del oxigeno).

-Espera… Sasuke no creo que.. Esto sea correcto.. Estoy comprometido y tu… también- trato de pararlo el ojicielo pero al otro no pareció importarle porque siguió besando el cuello sin inmutarse.

- no importa… ahora… solo te quiero a ti- ese sensual susurro acabo de convencer al rubio de dejarse ir entre las sensaciones que ese hombre evocaba en su cuerpo.(Sioa: naru que fácil caes -.-' Naru: Ven tu a mi situación y dime…si no sedess)

-"gomenasai Gaara pero te lo mereces"- pensó el rubio para luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su amante y dejar escapar de su boca multitud de suspiros.

Sasuke creo un camino de húmedos besos por el cuello del rubio dejando gran cantidad de marcas rojas como diciendo "esto es mío" prosiguió bajando ligeramente el kimono asiendo que se deslizara por uno de los cremosos hombros tostados, siguió su camino por el pecho del kitsune acariciando con su húmedo músculo uno de los rosados pezones provocando así que el dueño de este arquease su espalda en busca de mas contacto.

Pronto las prendas estaban regadas por la alfombra rojo vino, como un objeto inútil e inservible, ambos hombres se repartían carisias dejando caer un aluvión de besos en el cuerpo del contrario, el fuego los consumía por dentro creando una llama de pasión que seria imposible de apagar con facilidad.

Moreno sobre rubio, gemidos, godeos, exigencias, sudor, el decorado perfecto de la habitación todo era simplemente grandioso.

La necesidad era demasiada, los labios del moreno se abrían en un intentó de tomas mas aire para poder formular una frase coherente entre tato placer llevando tres de sus dedos a la boca del ángel bajo el.

-lámelos- incapaz de decir otra palabra observaba como SU rubio lamía sus dedos con devoción creando espasmos de deseo en su cuerpo, una vez lubricados los saco para sustituirlos por su lengua, mientras dirigía su mano a la entrada ansiosa de ser profanada, el primer dedo entro y Sasuke lo movió un poco notando como unos cuantos jadeos escapaban de la boca de naruto, dejo de besarlo para renovar las marcas en su cuello, asiendo jadear mas fuerte e introduciendo el segundo dedo.

-no te duelo?- pregunto inseguro.

-ammm ahhh no… recuerda ..que estoy comprometido…amm ya lo echo antes ..con gaaahhhhhhhhhhhh que haces??- Sasuke había introducido su tercer y ultimo dedo moviendo todos juntos de forma algo brusca y encontrando de forma accidental ese punto que hacia volar al ojicielo.

-No quiero que…amm digas otro nombre… que no sea el mio… zorrito…. Ahora me perteneces amm- esas sensual voz en su oído lo hizo estremecer, llevo sus manos al cuello pálido y mordió la nívea piel causando una gran marca notoriamente roja, lamió la superficial herida que causaron sus afilados dientes. Y llevo su boca al oído de azabache.

-Soy.. tuyo…amm hazlo.. ammm Sasuke- ante semejante petición el azabache no pudo resistirse, retiro los dedos y los sustituyo por su miembro.

Luego de unos desesperantes momentos de quietud, comenzaron a moverse, ambos cuerpos con un mismo ritmo, lento y pausado pero pronto les gano la ansiedad y un ritmo mas frenético se adueño de ellos, la embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pronto todo lo que se podía oír en el salón eran los desperados gritos ahogados de los amantes.

Naruto cansado de la posición en la que lo tenia sometido su apasionado taxista dio un giro quedando sobre el, cabalgando a un ritmo desquiciante peleando por mantenerse, las manos de Sasuke se serraron en torno a su cintura ayudándole en su tarea de auto-penetración, sus cuerpos ya no soportaban, presas fáciles del placer ambos sufrieron al unísono los calumniosos espasmos del orgasmo.

Luego de media ora de descanso los cuerpos de los jóvenes seguían tendidos en el piso dedicándose carisias y tiernos besos.

-Naruto, es tarde debo irme, Sakura me espera en casa- cabizbajo

-yo…Lo entiendo.. pero antes… me gustaría que me acompañases a ver a Gaara, para que se entere que con Naruto Uzumaki no se juega- pronuncio severo, algo poco natural en el.

-De acuerdo- lo beso- será mejor que nos cambiemos no crees dobe-

-Agr. cállate teme- sonriendo con sinceridad

__________________________________

Un moreno y un rubio entraban a un antro muy concurrido por la alta sociedad, visualizado para ver si se encontraban con su objetivo, y así lo hicieron, al final de la barra, un hombre pálido vestido de un traje marrón, cabello rojo y un kanji en la frente se abrasaba amorosamente a una chica de estatura media pelo rosado, ojos color jade que estaba vestida con un hermoso yukata.

-Ahí esta, el es Gaara- aseveró

-Espera dobe- lo toma del brazo impidiendo así que el chico se fuese- no es necesario que le demuestres nada, la chica que esta con el… ¿la ves?- pregunto con suficiencia, el rubio asintió.

-si, ¿que con eso?- pregunto confuso.

-es mi mujer, su nombre es Sakura Haruno- comento sin demasiado entusiasmo, y con un ligero tono de diversión- es Irónico, ambos somos engañados mi pareja con la tuya y la tuya con la mía, mejor vamonos- el azabache se marcha mientras un sorprendido kitsune lo sigue hacía afuera.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke?- pregunto con tono triste, no podía negar que algo en ese extraño muchacho lo había cautivado.

-puedes apostarlo, creí haberte dicho, que ahora eres mío- sonrió de lado.

-Entonces-

-te pasarte a buscar mañana en esta misma esquina a las 10 de la noche, se puntual dobe-

- te estaré esperando Sasuke-teme- se despidieron con un fogoso beso.

Desde esa noche ambos hombres jugaron al amor, convirtiéndose en amates, experimentando esa adrenalina y excitación por el miedo a ser descubiertos, su relación estuvo el peligro en muchas ocasiones, pero eso solo los incitaba verse aun con mas frecuencia hasta que un día Naruto no soporto el echo de que su vida estuviera dividida, un amante y un novio, no le paresia justo tener que compartir su vida con alguien que no amaba y estar solo unos efímeros momentos con la persona de la cual se había enamorado, porque eso paso luego de meses de encuentros furtivos el rubio se termino por enamorar de su azabache taxista ya no lo soportaba, estaba comenzando a ser demasiado complicado.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba arto de saber que quisiera o no los labios de su amor eran besados por otros labios que no eran los suyos mientras el no estaba, se sentía morir al saber que sus carisias eran borradas por otro, que otra persona también gozaba de escuchar gemir a Naruto así que….

Una tarde como cualquier otra un Azabache terminaba de cenar junto a su prometida.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo- pronuncio con frialdad.

-Dime amor, que es lo que pasa?-

- no me llames así- exigió con rudeza

- no te entiendo, ¿así como?- pregunto confundida.

- amor… quiero que vuelvas a llamarme así- al ver que la mujer iba a objetar algo la silencia colocando un dedo en sus labios- escúchame Sakura, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿lo amas?- pregunto sin inmutarse.

-Que.. ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?- asiéndose la desentendida.

-hum, vamos no te das cuenta, no me mientas, se perfectamente que no me eres fiel hace meses, dime ¿lo amas?- volvió a preguntar esta ves un poco divertido ante el semblante desesperado de la pelirosa.

- yo Sasuke… como es que lo sabes…. Tu.. no.. es que yo- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, conocía a su prometido y un miedo irracional al pensar que el podría hacerle daño a gaara la inundo.

-Sakura no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así- dijo serio

-Sasuke, no lo lastimes, por favor, no le hagas nada te lo rugo.. por favor- la mujer no podía controlar los sollozos, el azabache la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte.

-Sakura, no le are nada, cálmate necesito que te calmes- le pido con algo mas de dulzura.

-Yo.. Esta bien… pero Sasuke-

-shhh Sakura, te tengo que confesar algo yo tampoco te e sido fiel, y la verdad no tengo interés en dañar a gaara-

-como es que…-

-shh déjame terminar, Sakura yo te quiero mucho, pero no te amo nunca lo e echo, se que estos es doloroso pero escucha hace algunos meses yo estaba trabajando y..- sasuke le contó toda la historia a su prometida que seguí llorando en silencio- y tengo que confesarte que … me he enamorado de el, si me odias lo entenderé- concluyo.  
-yo… no te odio, porque no me lo dijiste antes- dejando de llorar

-Sabes que no soy muy comunicativo- dijo irónico, asiendo la reír un poco

-Sasuke, yo en algún momento creí que te amaba, pero ahora te quiero mucho sin embargo no quiero que este siga así, no podemos mantener una relación basada en engaños, amo a gaara y eso no cambiara- secándose la cara aun humedecida- quiero que seamos amigo, esta noche tendré un encuentro con el y le contare que me as descubierto y que no impedirás nuestra relación, pero naruto tiene que decirle a el que también le es infiel, así todos estaríamos mejor-

-tienes razón, a veces piensas- recibió un codazo de parte de la mujer entre sus brazos- jajaja me encanta hacerte enojar, de acuerdo te llevare a ve a gaara y yo iré con naruto-

- de acuerdo- se inclina y besa su mejilla- creo que mejor voy armando las maletas, pronto viviré en una mansión- guiñándole un ojo

las oras pasaron presuras y ya eran las diez de la noche hacia quince minutos el azabache había dejado a su amiga con su futuro novio y ahora se dirigía a la esquina de siempre encontrando a su rubio con la cara entristecida, Naruto subió al auto y saludo con un beso a su amante.

-Naru, ¿que sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

-Sasuke, esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que terminar- algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Que? No, Naruto porque dices eso?- pregunto preocupado.- ¿Acaso no me amas?

-Por supuesto que te amo, ese es el problema- bajota cabeza, pero podía sentir a su moreno mirarle en busca de una respuesta.- esto no puede seguir así, siento que no solo traicionó a gaara sino a ti también cuando beso los labios de el o cundo acabamos teniendo sexo, esto no puede seguir así, te amo demasiado para hacerte esto- llorando ahora aun mas.

-Naruto, tienes que decirle- dijo más calmado sasuke.

-¿que? ¿Acaso te as vuelto loco?-

- si loco por ti- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-naru escúchame hable con Sakura, ella me entendió, Gaara y ella se aman habla con el y cuéntale sobre mi, dile lo que mas dicho ahora, cunéale como te ago sentir así como yo le conté a Sakura como me haces sentir tu a mi, se encuentran en el mimo antro que aquella vez y Sakura esta hablando con el sobre mi, estaré contigo si quieres, pero díselo, hazlo por nosotros- acariciaba su cara a cada palabra.

-Esta bien lo are, creo que tienes razón- dijo derrotado.

-siempre la tengo- sonriendo con prepotencia y recibiendo un empujoncito por parte de su acompañante.

-teme-

-dobe-

la noche se hizo largo para los dos pares de amantes, después de dolorosas confesiones, llantos y enojos por parte de cierto pelirrojo, todo paso y avían llegado a un acuerdo de amistada, los cuatro eran amigos, sus lasos con sus anteriores parejas no se rompieron y a su ves los amantes se convirtieron al poco tiempo en felices parejas de enamorados en toda regla.

Los meses pasaron y Sakura se caso con Gaara ahora ambos Vivian en una mansión cerca de la costa, mientras que naruto y sasuke se mudaron a la mansión del rubito ángel pero una tarde naruto se sentía muy descompuesto había estado vomitando toda la noche y hace semanas que venia con mareos y cambios drásticos de humor (ya se imaginan no?? *-*)

- Nooooooooooooo- naruto peleaba para que el doctor no se le acercara- aleje esa aguja de mi, nooo no me voy a sacar sangre- estaba desesperad

-calma dobe, es solo una guja ¿acaso eres un miedosito?-

-que dices teme yo te voy a dar tu miedosito- mientras naruto discutía la medico le saco sangre y ni cuenta se dio el rubio

- mañana por la mañana tendré los resultados, por ahora que el muchacho descanse-

-bien doctor, vamonos dobe-

-snif snif me pincharon… buaaa me dolió- goteron general!!

La mañana era tranquila, los pajaritos cantaban, todos los niños pequeños se iban a la escuela agarraditos de las manos con sus papis y todo era paz y amor…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????- bueno no todo un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el hospital, la razón un uchiha en estado histérico.

-¿¿Como puede ser posible eso doctor??- pregunto un desconcertado kitsune

-pues, veras ahora se ha descubierto que hay hombres que pueden procrear, así que felicidades eres un doncel y estas embarazado-

-Sasuke, no estas contento, vamos a ser papás- el rubio volteo a ver a su novio que tena la cara oculta entre sus flequillos.

-teme, ¿¿estas bien??- pregunto preocupado.

-si- se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente- mejor que nunca amor, vamos a casa.

Y así fue como un taxista en una noche de locura encontró al amor de su vida que prontamente le daría una cosa mas que invalorable, lo convertiría en padre.  
__________FiN_________________

espero les aya gustado !!!

Etemm… un review???

Si dejan un review se los agradecería!!

_____________________*HisToRiA De TaXi*____________________

Eran las diez de la noche,  
piloteaba mi nave.  
era mi taxi un wolkswagen  
del año 68.  
Era un dia de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.  
las lentejuelas de un traje,  
me hicieron la parada.  
Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.  
el escote en su espalda  
llegaba justo a la gloria.  
Una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.  
mientras que el retrovisor decia "¡ve que pantorillas!"  
yo vi un poco mas.  
Eran las diez y cuarenta sigzagueaba en reforma.  
me dijo "me llamo norma"  
mientras cruzaba la pierna.  
Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.  
le ofreci fuego de prisa  
me temblaba la mano  
Le pregunte "¿por quien llora?  
y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico  
puede venir a engañarme."  
"no caiga ud. por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije  
"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.  
y me sonrio.  
Coro  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?  
me pregunte...  
Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.  
es de clase muy sencilla,  
lo se por su facha.  
Me sonreia en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.  
yo estaba idiotizado,  
con el espejo empañado.  
Me dijo "dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.  
despues de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa."  
Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.  
si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,  
y un poco mas...  
"no se sienta ud. tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.  
mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."  
"¡como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"  
"ud. sufre en su mansion,  
yo sufro en los arrabales."  
Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."  
se hizo en el pelo una cola,  
fuimos al bar donde estaban.  
Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.  
mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.  
¡era mi mujer!!!  
Coro  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero  
coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?  
me pregunte...  
Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.  
se ven en el mismo bar...  
Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez (je)  
en el mismo lugar.


End file.
